Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Tensou Sentai Goseiger are a group who are the 34th Super Sentai team, the protagonists of the series of the same name which was partially adapted into Power Rangers Megaforce. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Goseigers vs Anarchy Sisters Possible Opponents * Brainiac (DC) * Jasper * Kars (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) * King Ghidorah (Godzilla series) * Lord Boros * Ronan the Accuser * Slattern (Pacific Rim) * Ultron * Vaccineman * Yellow Diamond History For a long time, a branch of humanity called the Gosei Angels have been protecting humanity from the shadows. A group of six, two apprentices from each of the three Gosei Angel Tribes are sent to from their realm of Gosei World to Earth to protect it as the Goseigers. However, an alien invasion force called Warstar destroyed the link between Earth and Gosei World, stranding the apprentice Gosei Angels with one of them killed in the first wave. A month within the Warstar invasion, each branch acting independent of the other, the Goseigers eventually join forces to deal with the aliens while attempting to find a way back home. Though the Goseigers eventually defeated the Warstar army, they face new enemies in the Yumajuu and the Mantrintis Empire while gaining a new ally in Gosei Knight. But the Goseigers soon learn their real enemy is rogue Gosei Angel who manipulated the enemy groups as part of his plan. Death Battle Info Members - Eri= Gosei Pink * Gear: Tensouder, Gosei Blaster, Skick Shot, Gosei Tensword * Attacks: *Headers: Phoenix Header, Skyick Brothers * Feats: * Flaws: - Agri= Gosei Black * Gear: Tensouder, Gosei Blaster, Landick Ax, Gosei Tensword * Attacks: *Headers: Snake Header, Landick Brothers * Feats: * Flaws: - Moune= Gosei Yellow * Gear: Tensouder, Gosei Blaster, Landick Claw, Gosei Tensword * Attacks: *Headers: Tiger Header, Landick Brothers * Feats: * Flaws: - Hyde= Gosei Blue * Gear: Tensouder, Gosei Blaster, Seaick Bowgun, Gosei Tensword * Attacks: *Headers: Shark Header, Seaick Brothers * Feats: * Flaws: - }} Gosei Machines - Gosei Phoenix= Gosei Phoenix *Stats ** Length: 20.8 m ** Width: 14.5 m ** Height: 10.5 m ** Weight: 200 tons ** Speed: Mach 1 ** Horse Power: 1,000,000 - Gosei Snake= Gosei Snake *Stats ** Length: 60.3 m ** Width: 7.5 m ** Height: 11.2 m ** Weight: 500 tons ** Speed: 400 km/h ** Horse Power: 3,000,000 - Gosei Tiger= Gosei Tiger *Stats ** Length: 28.6 m ** Width:8.7 m ** Height: 11.2 m ** Weight: 400 tons ** Speed: 300 km/h ** Horse Power: 2,000,000 - Gosei Shark= Gosei Shark * Stats ** Length: 30 m ** Width: 10.8 m ** Height: 10.5 m ** Weight: 200 tons ** Speed: 150 knots ** Horse Power: 1,000,000 }} - Datas= Datas * Normal Size Stats: ** Length: 50 cm ** Width: 80 cm ** Height: 160 cm ** Weight: 150 kg * Enlarged Size Stats: ** Length: 17 m ** Width: 32 cm ** Height: 46 m ** Weight: 2000 tons * Datas Hyper Stats ** Length: 17 m ** Width: 33 m ** Height: 48 m ** Weight: 2100 tons ** Speed: 500 km/h ** Horse Power: 11,000,000 - Gosei Wonder= Gosei Wonder *Stats: - Gosei Ultimate= Gosei Ultimate * Stats: }} Feats * Defeated four villain groups within eleven months' time. * Saved the world from a doomsday scenario twice. * Fought in the first Zangyack invasion, though they lost his ability to assume their Goseiger forms in the aftermath while their powers were contained in the Goseiger Ranger Keys. ** Momentarily stole back their powers, fighting the Gokaigers before joining forces to defeat the Black Cross Furhrer. Flaws Gallery MegaforceArsenal.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angels Category:Axe Wielders Category:Card Wielders Category:Claw Users Category:Elementals Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mecha wielder Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teams Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters